This invention relates to pliers tools and more specifically to a ratchet pliers having jaw members that may be easily and rapidly adjusted to accommodate different size workpieces.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide for rapid adjustment of pliers jaw members. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,641 granted to Donald Le Duc on Oct. 20, 1970. This patent teaches an adjustable pliers tool having a pair of pivotal crossed handle members and a slidable jaw member. One handle includes a fixed jaw which cooperates with the slidable jaw member. A toothed pawl is disposed about the pivot and projects into a slot in one handle member for engaging a plurality of slot teeth disposed therein. The pawl is biased into engagement with the slot teeth by a spring supported on the pivot. In operation, the pliers are adjusted over a workpiece and pressure applied on the handles to cause a camming surface on one handle to cam against the edge of the slidable jaw and force it up against the workpiece.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,471; 2,361,607; and 1,565,210 and German Pat. No. 958,459 each show adjustable pliers having locking members working in conjunction with tracks.
In all these prior patents, the pawl of the locking means has no adequate means for guiding the sliding movement of one jaw member relative to the other. Further, adjustment of the jaws to open position can only be accomplished by pivoting the handles to open position relative to one another.
The applicant's device includes two embodiments. In both embodiments, a separate guide means is provided to guide the slidable closing of the jaws. Therefore, the pawl has the sole function of locking one jaw with respect to the other while at the same time permitting the pliers to be rapidly slid into closed position upon a workpiece while the handles are in the closed mode. In one embodiment, a means is provided to open the jaws without pivoting the handles to open mode.